


Vid: Stranger into Starman

by Kass



Series: Vids [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I turned stranger into starman with the Sunday New York Times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Stranger into Starman

**Author's Note:**

> Deep thanks to laurashapiro for beta!

 

(password: starman)

Download it [from my vids page](http://www.trickster.org/kass/vids.html).

Stranger into Starman, Aimee Mann (off of @#%&*! Smilers)

I turned stranger into starman  
in the Sunday New York Times  
like Anne Sexton with her star rats  
working backwards 'til it rhymes

for the love of God, you can't tell me again  
for the love of God, you can't tell me again

with a pencil and eraser  
I've rewritten all your crimes  
I turn stranger into starman  
in the Sunday New York Times


End file.
